Geckoseals (creature)
Geckoseals See here. General Structure Even though they are animals, Geckoseals are half robot since they have unique parts and awesome elements. Bones Geckoseals appear to have robotic bones. Hearts Geckoseals' hearts appear to be made of metal and look like shiny balls. Brains Geckoseals have brains to help them think like normal animals. Tongues Geckoseals have tongues to taste and eat. Long tongues are also seen on Licking Geckoseals. Teeth Geckoseals have teeth that can be sharp, small, big or buck-toothed. For example, Flame Geckoseals' teeth are small, hidden and buck-toothed, Log Geckoseals' teeth are super sharp and Magic Geckoseals' teeth are very large. Hunger Geckoseals are known to have hunger since many, many Geckoseals are predators such as Elephant Geckoseals. Log Geckoseals and Food Geckoseals are also very Hungry Geckoseals. They also have food outputs if they don't like the taste of something or if food has been inside them for a long time. Geckoseals also have thirst like real animals. Skin Geckoseals have robotic skin and in real life, their skin is shiny. Saliva Geckoseals do have saliva and Flame Geckoseals drool often. Blood Geckoseals were built with fake blood in their body. Illness Some Geckoseals have the tendency to sneeze, meaning that Geckoseals can catch cold. Slimy Geckoseals and Ice Geckoseals are usually seen with runny noses. Aging It is unknown if Geckoseals are able to age since they are immortal. Although, there's a certain type of Geckoseals which are Baby Geckoseals, meaning that maybe a Geckoseal starts at a toddler. Lungs It is known that Geckoseals need air to breathe. Although, at the same time, they are able to survive in Outer Space without a spacesuit or helmet. This is because they were built to survive in space. Traits Geckoseals look cute, animal-like, scary, and much more. Simon's Geckoseals are the main and original Geckoseals which looked a bit different at times. They were called Geckoseals because Simon's Geckoseals looked like a seal with a gecko's tail and legs. Powers Each Geckoseal is based on an element, while their Needle-tails (Tails of Geckoseals that have sharp tips) have an extra element. For example, Road Geckoseals. They can run so fast that they could run across a big street in less than 1 second while their tail can create a fire. Outer Space Geckoseals were first born on earth and immediately set off to their new home - Outer Space. Trivia *They are able to speak any language. * They are the first known animals that are half robot. * Many Geckoseals are known to be careless towards any other living thing, such as Simon's Geckoseals, Elephant Geckoseals, Car Geckoseals, Black & White Geckoseals, and Medieval Geckoseals. ** Although, Biting Geckoseals act the exact opposite way. * Simon's Geckoseals were the original Geckoseals. * Currently, there are about 89 known Geckoseals. Both extinct AND real. *They all have a weakness. **Although, Beige And Brown Geckoseals and Universe Geckoseals are the only Geckoseals without a weakness. * Most Geckoseals tend to change their colour a lot. *They appear to like performing. *Most of the Geckoseals were created in the year 2012, but Simon's Geckoseals, Elephant Geckoseals and Universe Geckoseals were created in the year 2010. **But, the species "Geckoseals" was designed and planned in the year 2009. ***And in that year, Simon's Geckoseals were the first planned Geckoseal, and this was the image of them in 2009. *Their artworks were all first drawn on an app called Whiteboard/Smartboard. *Geckoseal Master was going to make a type of Geckoseal, called Horse Geckoseals, but then had second plans. Known Geckoseals These are known Geckoseals: